


Run Me Ragged

by elutherya



Series: Little Beasts [6]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cockwarming, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Gloves, M/M, Minor ONEUS mentions, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Vibrators, Voyeurism, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: How long can he last?It’s a simple game, but it doesn’t feel so simple when every shift of movement has Yuchan's very tenuous grip on his own self control feeling like it's about to shake apart.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Everyone, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: Little Beasts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666615
Comments: 21
Kudos: 228
Collections: Little Beasts





	Run Me Ragged

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... massively horny, I'll be honest. This is technically part of a bigger verse, that is probably just going to wind up being a bunch of feral as fuck oneshots following these boys, oneus and ateez. Y'all ever seen someone go "what about a 19 person poly fuck party?" because that's me and this verse. 
> 
> Anyways, massive shoutout to K for completely indulging me in this fuck fest and supporting my huge "wrecking one Kang Yuchan" agenda. Couldn't do this without you, you demon.

“You can go and sit,” Donghun’s voice is steady and Yuchan can read the underlying command in the words. _Behave._ He doesn’t need to be told twice. The idea of sitting on the back of one of their bikes right now is the most unappealing thing he can think of.

He nods his head, movements jerky, but it still earns him a messy press of Byeongkwan’s lips to his cheek.

“Tonight's race is going to be more difficult than it usually is,” Sehyoon states and Yuchan drags his attention from the way Donghun’s hand cards through his hair. It’s hard to focus and it takes him far longer than he’ll admit to finally follow Sehyoon’s gaze across the lot to where a group is hovering around their own bikes.

Six of them, he counts, leaning into Donghun’s side as he takes in the group. Six of them, including the man who had come up to them earlier to ask if they were racing. He doesn’t recognize any of them, but Sehyoon’s tone says that he does.

“Sounds like fun,” Byeongkwan grins and Yuchan can practically feel their excitement at the threat of an actual challenge.

“Enough, it’ll be starting soon,” Junhee laughs and pushes Byeongkwan towards his bike. Donghun gives Yuchan a nudge towards one of the closed businesses washed in the neon glow of a sign and he practically stumbles over his own feet as he makes his way over to it. He pretends he can’t feel the eyes on his back as he slowly walks over to where he can sit against the building in peace. It’s harder though, when he can’t settle in against their sides and instead has to be on his own.

It makes him huff in annoyance as he finally gets to the building.

Sliding down the wall gingerly, Yuchan carefully brings his knees up to his chest so that he can hook his chin over them. His nails dig into the sides of his thighs after he wraps them around his shins, folding himself as small as he can while still keeping an eye on his boys. He grits his teeth and is glad that the weight his group carries is enough to have people giving him space.

Sitting is a whole different game from when he had been standing and he knows that it’s part of it. He can see it in the way Junhee shoots him a smile, before he slides his helmet over his head.

 _How long can he last?_ It’s a simple game, but it doesn’t feel so simple when every shift has the vibrator Donghun had pressed into him before they’d left the house, bumping up along his insides. It’s set low, but when it’s been buzzing away for two hours already, all it does is make him want to be home where he can press it where he wants to really feel it and get off.

“You look wrecked.”

Yuchan blinks blearily, turning to see the boy from earlier taking a seat beside him. He exhales sharply and pretends his hands aren’t trembling against his thighs. He’s thankful for the way he has Sehyoon’s jacket hanging off of his shoulders, because it feels like his last line of defense against the way he’s being watched.

He doesn’t respond, doesn’t think that he _can_. Getting his mouth to work around actual words without letting slip some embarrassing noise is a task he doesn’t think he’s up for. He knows how he looks, lips bitten raw, pupils blown wide and shoulders shuddering on every breath he takes.

The boy grins, before he’s looking away from him and back over the crowd. Yuchan grits his teeth, staring at the side of his face, before finally looking back towards where the bikes are now lined up under the street lights. He can see Byeongkwan laughing and his attention earns him a wave, while the others are crowded around someone he doesn’t recognize.

“Dongju-yah, come here baby.” Yuchan glances over and finds a skinny redhead pushing through the crowd until he’s close enough for the boy beside him to reach out for him. Dongju melts as soon as the boy takes his hand, pulling him down to sit in front of him.

“They said not to let Hwanwoong hyung tease you too much.” Dongju says, voice deep in a way that doesn't match how small he seems. The boy behind him immediately wraps his arms around him, squeezing Dongju tight to his chest as he whispers something into his ear. “Youngjo hyung said! You don’t get to bully him, because Youngjo hyung knows Sehyoon hyung.”

The words have Hwanwoong cocking his head, burying his nose in Dongju’s hair, before he nods. He leans back, enough to look back towards Yuchan. His expression is knowing, but he seems to listen to the boy in his lap.

Yuchan grimaces, breath sawing out of him as he trembles where he’s sitting. Nodding, he looks back towards the starting line. Even from this distance, he can tell that Byeongkwan is practically vibrating in anticipation. Donghun drags Junhee in, dropping a kiss to the top of his helmet, before doing the same with Sehyoon.

Seeing it makes Yuchan wish that he was lining up beside them, the purr of his bike lulling him into a calm before they take off. He wants Donghun to kiss him, messy and bruising, as Byeongkwan digs his fingers into the back of his neck. Instead, he’s forced to sit and wait, his nerves shot from the vibrator buzzing away inside of him.

He bites back a yelp, teeth digging into his bottom lip when he feels the vibrator momentarily turn up, before dropping back to a manageable level. He can’t imagine how rough he looks, not with how he can feel sweat forming at his hairline and his lips stinging from his teeth. It makes him glad for the fact that it’s a short circuit being raced.

Short circuit, pleasantries and then the drive home. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to last.

“I’ll tell my boys that we’re leaving and to take numbers so we can meet up another day.” Hwanwoong offers and Yuchan twists to look back at him.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, ignoring the look of confusion on Dongju’s face.

There’s the sound of the engines revving, a shout, and Yuchan turns back just in time to catch the line of bikes taking off. Yuchan can practically see the road laid out in front of them, the circuit a familiar curving path.

_Seven and a half minutes._

He knows how long it will take them to run it. He also knows that there’s no counting how long it’ll take them to make the return trip. He bites his tongue, the tang of blood filling his mouth and settles in for the wait.

Hwanwoong’s voice is a low murmur beside him, and outside of Dongju’s amused responses, the two of them leave Yuchan alone. It’s unnerving having someone sitting so close to him when even the clothing he’s wearing feels like too much against his sensitive skin, but he’s grateful for the fact that they don’t try to pull him into their conversation.

It let’s him sink into himself, once the bikes take a corner and are out of eye sight.

He curls tighter into himself, burying his face into the sleeve of Sehyoon’s jacket and just focusing on trying to breathe. He tries counting seconds, but Dongju’s tinkling laughter makes him lose track after twenty and he doesn’t bother trying to start again.

 _160 miles per hour._ Yuchan wishes he was out there with them. Instead, he barely restrains a sharp whine as he shifts on the cold concrete in an attempt to find a little bit of comfort. 

The neon lights on the shop behind him buzz electric and he listens to the cheers of the crowd as they talk shit to each other. Who’s gonna win, who’s gonna lose and who’s walking out of here with cash or without their bike. Hwanwoong and Dongju’s voices rise in amusement over something, and Yuchan tries not to let himself shake apart.

* * *

“Chan-ah,” it’s hard to tilt his head up, but it’s worth it for the way Yuchan finds Donghun crouching down in front of him looking so fond. He shudders when Donghun cups his face between his hands, crooning as he smooths his thumb over Yuchan’s bottom lip. “Are you ready to go home baby?”

“Hyung,” it comes out on a whine, one that has Donghun pulling him up from the ground. His legs shake as he stumbles to his feet, falling heavily against Donghun’s side. There’s a warm hand on his lower back and he doesn’t need to turn around to know that it’s Sehyoon. “Please.”

Someone tugs his jacket tighter around his shoulders, before they’re leading him through the crowd. Yuchan grits his teeth, burying his face against Donghun’s neck and pants for air. Each step sends his nerves firing into overdrive, but having their hands soothing over his skin eases it a bit.

“You did so well baby, you just have to last until we get home. Think you can do that for us sweetheart?” Junhee for once doesn’t sound teasing and Yuchan knows what he’s really asking.

Yuchan swallows, throat dry. “Green, I’m green.”

“We won eight grande tonight baby,” Byeongkwan’s voice is a purr in his ear and he can’t help the way he chokes out a small moan. He’s pulled roughly from Donghun’s side and Byeongkwan spins him, before dragging him into a messy kiss. Yuchan stumbles, glad for how sure Byeongkwan’s hands are on him, because he doesn’t trust his own legs anymore.

Byeongkwan licks into his mouth and Yuchan clutches at his jacket, unable to do anything but gasp as Byeongkwan does all the work. Hands smooth up his sides, before he’s being shuffled away again. Sehyoon lifts him easily, before setting him down behind Donghun on his bike.

The quick change in motion has Yuchan jerking forward, hands clawing at Donghun in front of him. He moans again, uncaring that they’re still in public. He ruts forward and doesn’t even care how uncomfortable the drag of his jeans feel as he presses against Donghun’s back. 

“Just because we won trying to get back to you quickly, doesn’t mean you get to get off now. Home,” Byeongkwan pets through his hair and Yuchan reluctantly shifts on the bike, wrapping his arms around Donghun’s waist as Byeongkwan pulls a helmet over his head for him.

Donghun starts up his bike and Yuchan hisses out, squeezing his arms around Donghun tight as the vibrations of the bike match the vibrator they still haven’t turned off.

The engine revs and Yuchan doesn’t need to hear Donghun to know that he’s going to make sure they get home quick. Another rock of his hips forward, unable to help himself, and they’re taking off. He doesn’t bother being quiet any longer, breathy noises escaping him as Donghun drives out of the parking lot, before taking off down the street.

It’s a blur getting back to their house. 

Each twist and curve in the road has Yuchan keening, rutting down against Donghun’s back. He could come just like this, but he promised and that’s the only thing that keeps his quickly fraying self control from snapping.

The bikes engine cuts off and it leaves Yuchan aware of just how loud he is. He realizes he’s shaking and that it’s not the vibrations from the bike. He can’t stop himself from trembling, even as he feels Donghun’s shoulders shake with laughter. He clenches his thighs around Donghun’s hips, hands dropping down to the front of his pants now that they’re still.

It’s almost a relief for him to feel that Donghun’s hard as he presses the palm of his hand down against him, that he’s not the only one strung out from this whole thing. His hands are quickly pried away with a sure grip and the helmet pulled off his head. He blinks blearily, unable to stop himself from rolling his hips forward again.

Junhee curses, setting the helmet aside as Donghun loosens the grip he has on Yuchan’s wrists. Junhee’s hands settle on his waist, helping him slide off the back of the bike. It takes a moment for Yuchan’s brain to catch up that they’re in the garage, that they’re _home_ , but when he does, he wobbles in to Junhee’s space to press a kiss to the side of his neck. He wants their hands on him, wants them to touch him.

He wants, wants, _wants_.

“Go on, baby,” Junhee nudges him back towards the door and Yuchan scrambles to listen. He stumbles through the garage, barely taking in the way Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are pulling their own bikes in. He pushes through the door separating the garage from the house and his hands clumsily start working Sehyoon’s jacket off his shoulders. He whines as he bends down to untie his boots, not even bothering to keep quiet now that he’s in the comfort of their home.

Making his way to the bedroom is a blur, too focused on every step shifting the vibrator in him as he strips out of his clothes. Jacket dropped on the couch, pants in the living room, shirt in the hall, and the rest strewn about without thought.

It’s a relief when Yuchan finally knocks against the doorframe to the bedroom and he lets himself have a moment to inhale deeply, before he pushes himself the rest of the way to the bed. He crawls right into the middle of it, collapsing down onto his front and arching his back just to get his hands around his cock as quickly as he can.

It’s almost too much, when he wraps his hand around himself, fingers slipping through the mess of precome and tightening despite the way he feels oversensitive. The first drag of his hand is barely there, but the second, he grips himself tight and whines pitifully into the blankets as he comes messily over his fingers.

There’s a moment where it’s sheer relief, aftershocks zipping through him as he collapses on top of the mess he’s made of the sheets. He pants open mouthed, thighs tensing as he comes down and his cock flops spent against his hip. The buzzing of the vibrator is almost too much and he reaches back with a small noise, but Donghun cuts him off before he can work his fingers in to pull it free.

“Hands off.”

It’s all the warning Yuchan’s given before the vibrator ratchets up and he’s screeching against the blankets. His hand drops down, clawing uselessly at the sheets as he arches his back and tries to escape the pressure of the vibrator. He can feel his dick twitch, but it’s minor to the overwhelming feeling of _too much, too much_ running on loop through his head.

Donghun’s orders sit at the edge of his thoughts, but he can’t bring himself to care. He unclenches his fingers from the sheets and reaches back again, fingers clumsy as he goes to pull the vibrator free, regardless of what Donghun told him to do.

There’s no time for him to react to the sudden grip on his wrist, pulling his arm up and away. All he can do is roll and follow, dragged onto his back by Junhee pulling his arm above his head and holding it down to the bed. He squirms, legs kicking out, but the others move quick, pinning him before he can thrash enough to pull free from Junhee’s hands.

He whines, grip turning bruising as Byeongkwan threads his fingers through Yuchan’s other hand, pressing it down beside where Junhee has the other. It’s all he can do to try and twist away as Sehyoon slides his hands down against his thighs and pries them apart, settling his hands behind his knees.

“Please, please, it’s too much,” he sobs feet kicking out uselessly as Sehyoon hikes him up until his hips are off the bed. All the while the vibrator continues to buzz, left high as they scrambled to pin him down before he can pull it free. It’s enough to have tears stinging at the corners of his eyes and his cock drooling where it’s resting against his stomach.

“You knew it wouldn’t be that easy, didn’t you baby?” Donghun’s voice is so calm and it sends a shiver down Yuchan’s spine, because he knows _exactly_ what that means.

He shudders, tilting his head to watch as Donghun sits at the edge of the bed right beside his hip, adjusting the leather gloves he’s wearing. His movements are slow and it’s a show. A show for Yuchan, a show for Sehyoon, Byeongkwan and Junhee who have the job of keeping him still. It’s slow, and yet, it’s still not enough time for Yuchan to prepare himself as Donghun slips one finger into him so easily.

Donghun sinks it deep, breaching him with an ease only allowed from how he’d worked Yuchan open earlier to slide the vibrator in. There’s no lube and the drag of leather has Yuchan’s back curving further, a high pitched whine pulled from him that has Byeongkwan laughing in his ear as he bends in close. Donghun’s finger presses against the vibe, pushes it a little more solidly against his prostate, and Yuchan is helpless to do anything but scream.

Yuchan’s voice breaks on a sob when Donghun doesn’t move, just keeps his hand still, even as Yuchan thrashes in the three grips on him. They make him feel small, with how they manage to keep him from pulling free and his chest heaves with how much he wants to crawl up the bed and away.

A hand on his cheek has Yuchan tilting his head, forced to look up at Byeongkwan who’s watching him with fondness written clearly across his face. He tries to twist away as Donghun drags his finger free, only to push it back in, the touch unfamiliar with his gloves, but Byeongkwan grip is strong and all Yuchan can do is squeeze his eyes shut.

“Who would have known that all it would take to make you speechless would be a vibe,” Byeongkwan murmurs, before he’s shifting his grip so he can drag his thumb over Yuchan’s bottom lip. He presses it into Yuchan’s mouth and there’s little resistance as Yuchan pants around it, stomach tensing with the way Sehyoon’s holding him up.

There’s a chill splash running down the inside of his thighs and down the curve of his ass. Yuchan clamps his teeth down on Byeongkwan’s thumb as Donghun pulls his finger free, only to push two in with the help of lube.

Byeongkwan clucks his tongue, pulling his thumb free and dragging the spit slicked digit over Yuchan’s cheek. Another whine, and Byeongkwan leans in to press his lips to the top of Yuchan’s cheek, and he’s aware that Byeongkwan only kisses him because he’s crying.

“I wish I could fuck your face right now, Channie. You look so sweet like this. Maybe next time,” Byeongkwan hums, before leaning back. There’s a quiet murmur in the background, but Yuchan is too focused on the way Sehyoon’s fingers dig into his thighs to keep them from slamming closed on Donghun’s hand. He can feel the way he’ll be bruised, just like he can feel the way his nerves will be fried.

The bed dips and Junhee leans in close, breath hot against Yuchan’s cheek, before he bites at the curve of his jaw. “You’re being so good, baby.”

One of his hands smoothes up Yuchan’s ribs, over his stomach, before working up to his chest. The breadth of his hand against Yuchan’s skin is hot, but it’s gone all too soon as Junhee removes it. He doesn’t have time to mourn the contact, not when Donghun scissors his two fingers and Junhee uses the distraction to meanly twist at one of Yuchan’s nipples.

His fingers catch against the piercing he has there and Yuchan goes breathless as the sting of pain that tears through him. Donghun curses and Yuchan rocks his hips down against his hand as best he can. His eyes fly open and he catches sight of Junhee’s face hovering so close, looking so fucking _smug_. “We should have put you in clamps too, just to see how sensitive you’d have been if we’d made you wear them all day too.”

“Fuck, Junhee, a little warning next time. I can’t move my hand with how tight he is now.” Donghun snorts, but the way he pulls his fingers free, only to fuck them back in, belies his words.

Yuchan whimpers, shaking as Donghun continues to fuck his fingers into him, jostling the vibrator against him with an unrelenting rhythm. One, two, three times and then Donghun’s fingers _stop_. It’s far too much, having Donghun’s fingers settling against the vibrator and holding it in place. It makes Yuchan want to jerk away, but instead, all he can do is arch his back, cock leaking precome over his belly as he nearly breaks on a silent whine.

He can feel another orgasm building in the base of his spine, hurting and far too strung out for it to be an easy one. He squeezes at Byeongkwan’s hand, can hear his hiss of pain, right before his voice is cutting through the ringing in Yuchan’s ears. 

“Stop.”

The word is sharp and the room spins around Yuchan as the world seems to come crashing down around him.

Donghun’s fingers pull free along with the vibrator, and everything settles into calm quiet for the few seconds it takes for Yuchan’s brain to catch up with what’s happening.

A sob rips out of him and he kicks his leg out with renewed force. Sehyoon adjusts his grip quickly and Donghun’s fast to move up the bed, hands pressing down against Yuchan’s shoulders to keep him pinned to the bed. He knows they’re talking, can hear the dull thrum of their voices, but it’s inconsequential to how _close_ he had been and how they’d ripped it from him.

“Channie, baby, you’re okay, we’ve got you.” The words are stern and the command in them is enough to have him sagging in their grip, even as he shudders on another bout of tears. One moment the hands on him are bruising and in the next they’re letting go, but Yuchan’s far too exhausted to do anything more than pulls his arms down around himself and cry.

Donghun laughs, but it’s fond rather than mocking, as he tugs Yuchan up into his arms. Someone settles warm against his back, hands caressing up and down his sides, gentle as he buries his face against Donghun’s neck. A small part of him wants to reach down and wrap his fingers around his own cock, but Donghun’s hands on his waist stop him. 

“I’ll be—“ the words break on a hiccup as Yuchan lets go of himself to cling to Donghun. He feels small in their arms, naked and raw, while the other four are still fully dressed. “I’ll be good. I promise I’ll be so good.”

“Please let me come, please, I’m so sorry, I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Oh baby, no.” Donghun’s voice is soft, but all Yuchan hears is the no. _No_ , and it sends him into near hysterical babbling. He doesn’t know what words are spilling out of his mouth, doesn’t even know if they’re intelligible with how hard he’s crying. He can feel himself fracturing and not in the way that usually leaves him feeling floaty and feeling safe while one of his boys holds him tight.

A shift of movement and he’s being pried from where he’s curled himself into Donghun’s neck, exposed and floundering. It only makes him cry harder, feeling like he’s unable to breathe, even as Junhee cups his face between his hands and tries to wipe away his tears with his thumbs.

“No, Channie, baby, you don’t have to apologize. You’ve been so good for us, the best. Our beautiful baby boy,” Junhee kisses his cheek and Yuchan barely catches onto the words he’s saying. He gasps, but Junhee only leans in again to kiss his forehead. Sehyoon grumbles behind him, a solid comfort, even as Byeongkwan swoops in to pull him from Junhee’s hands.

“You’ve done so well, Channie. You did so well for us. Giving Sehyoon a run for his money with how well you listened,” Byeongkwan says and it manages to pull a wet laugh from him, because he knows that it’s far from the truth. It helps ease the rising panic, being told and he sags into their grips.

“Our sweet boy, doing so well for us,” Donghun smiles and Junhee gives him enough space to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Yuchan’s mouth. “Junnie is right, you don’t have to say sorry. You’ve been the best for us. We were going to ask you if you wanted Sehyoon?”

Yuchan unclenches his hands from Donghun’s shirt, feeling warm with how close everyone is pressed. He frantically wipes at his face, ignoring the way his hands are trembling. He nods, a small whimper pulling from him. Hands pet down his sides, another attempt at calming him. No one makes any other move though and he knows what they’re waiting for.

He swallows, throat clicking, “I want Sehni.”

“Alright baby,” Donghun kisses him one last time, before pulling back. 

There’s a shuffle, but none of them go far, staying pressed close as they organize themselves. The biggest shift is from Sehyoon, who gets up off the bed, but before Yuchan can miss the weight of him at his back, Byeongkwan slides in to his vacated spot. He takes the time to press his lips to the back of Yuchan’s shoulders, scraping his teeth over his skin, before nipping at it with his teeth. It has Yuchan arching back, hips twisting up in an attempt to find some kind of friction.

The sting is enough to ground him, to pull him back and remind him of how close he’d been. Junhee wraps a hand around his cock, and even though his hands are smaller than anyone else’s, he still envelopes his cock with ease. Yuchan whimpers, unable to help himself from looking down to see the way he can only see the head of his cock peeking out from Junhee’s grip. The insides of his thighs are a glistening mess and even in the low light of the bedroom, he knows that they’re going to have to do a lot of cleanup.

Junhee’s grip slides up, hand curving over the head of his cock and rubbing in small circles. Yuchan kicks out a leg, catching Donghun’s leg, before he can dig his heel into the bed and rock up against Junhee’s hand. He drops back against Byeongkwan, mouth opening on a near silent wail, before Junhee’s hand is disappearing and Yuchan is left fucking up against thin air again.

“Come on baby, Sehyoon’s ready.” Yuchan doesn’t need to turn to see the grin on Byeongkwan’s face, because he can hear it in his voice. He nods, but doesn’t make any attempt to move. Doesn’t think he can if he wanted to.

Another shuffle and he’s being lifted right into Sehyoon’s lap. It’s comfortable, with the way his arms wrap around him and Yuchan immediately settles back against his chest. The last of his anxiety leeches out and all it takes is Sehyoon dropping a kiss to where Byeongkwan had bitten him.

“No coming, okay,” Byeongkwan orders, but this time Yuchan knows it’s not one he has to follow. He lazily lets his head fall back against Sehyoon’s shoulder, catches sight of Byeongkwan licking into Sehyoon’s mouth, before pulling away. A quick smack of his hand against Sehyoon’s hip, before their attention turns back to Yuchan.

In front of them, Donghun tugs Junhee into his lap and hooks his chin over his shoulder to watch.

Sehyoon’s hands settle underneath Yuchan’s thighs, far more gentle than they had been earlier, and this time when he spreads his legs open, Yuchan lets him. He adjusts his grip, lifting Yuchan up a bit, earning a small moan, before settling him just above the head of his dick. A small whimper from Sehyoon and laugh from Byeongkwan let Yuchan know that he doesn’t need to reach down to help Sehyoon guide himself into him.

There’s a familiar click and then the slick sound of lube being squirted from a bottle. Byeongkwan grins when Yuchan tilts his head to look at him, not caring that his face is probably still red and puffy from crying. Byeongkwan leans in to kiss his shoulder, before the room is filled with the slick sound of his hand working over Sehyoon’s cock. There’s a hiss of noise from Sehyoon and Yuchan grimaces when Byeongkwan’s hand bumps up against his ass, lube cold and doesn’t blame Sehyoon for his reaction.

He squirms, not enough for Sehyoon’s grip on him to falter, but enough to pull his attention away from Byeongkwan’s fingers working over him. “I want you, please.”

“Don’t make the baby wait, Sehyoon. He’s been so good,” Junhee’s voice is breathless and the praise makes Yuchan flush. He blinks blearily towards the other two, catches sight of Donghun’s hand palming at Junhee through his jeans and whimpers.

“Ready?” Sehyoon asks, and Yuchan nods, hands sliding out to grab at any part of Sehyoon behind him that he can reach.

“Oh fuck,” Yuchan groans, voice cracking, as Sehyoon finally presses into him. He’s fingers dig into Sehyoon’s skin as he sinks in until he’s achingly full and Yuchan wails at the familiar drag of Sehyoon’s piercings against his insides. It’s always nice, the way he feels, but his nerves wake up screaming and it has Yuchan going tense, body curving back at the feeling.

He _forgot_. At the idea of being filled, he’d forgotten. Yuchan whines, nails dragging against Sehyoon’s skin as he adjusts to the feeling of him filling him up. His cock jerks against his belly when he’s finally fully seated against Sehyoon’s hips, his cock pressed so deep and piercings bumping right up against the bundle of nerves left raw from the vibrator.

Sehyoon doesn’t give him time to adjust, just lifts him up, before dropping him back down and grinding his hips upwards. Yuchan jerks, scrambling for anything to hold onto and moaning out a sound that could vaguely resemble one of their names. Byeongkwan’s voice is a whisper behind him, orders for Sehyoon to follow that aren’t meant for anyone but the two of them.

He feels heat pooling at the base of his spine as Sehyoon fucks up into him, far too worked up from everything that he’s been put through. He mewls out a noise and it’s Donghun’s voice that breaks through everything like Byeongkwan’s stop had earlier, “You can come anytime, baby.”

Yuchan only lasts a few more seconds, before his whole body goes rigid. He comes on a small keen, clear fluid leaking weakly down the sensitive length of his cock and soaking against his abdomen.

He clenches tight around Sehyoon, can vaguely hear the small noises he’s making and the way Byeongkwan soothes him, but it doesn’t feel real.

He sags in Sehyoon’s arms, nearly slips out of his grip, until someone’s hands are on his shoulders, holding him in place. He pants for breath, trembling and doesn’t make any attempt to move, even with the cooling mess against his stomach growing sticky and Sehyoon twitching inside of him.

“Chan-ah, baby, can we move you?”

Yuchan cracks open an eye to see Donghun’s face hovering above his. Sehyoon shifts underneath him and he whines weakly, slapping a hand out at Donghun. “Wanna be full.”

There’s laughter, but he’s too tired to figure out who it is.

“Baby, you want to warm Sehyoon tonight? Is that what you want?” Donghun chuckles and Yuchan gives the tiniest nod of his head. Even as Sehyoon shifts underneath him again, lowering his legs and instead wrapping his arms around his waist to hold him against him. The movement causes Yuchan to jostle in his lap and he whimpers at how sensitive everything feels with Sehyoon sitting so deep in him, but despite the way it’s edging onto painful, the last thing he wants is to feel empty.

“Wanna sleep with Sehyoon,” he pouts and pats at the arms around his waist. 

A sigh, and he knows he’s won.

“Middle of the bed for you two then,” Donghun relents after a pause. Another sigh, “We have to get rid of the top sheet and clean you both up first though. Junhee baby, can you get a cloth? Kwannie and I will try to get them moved.”

Yuchan refuses to be of any help to them as the boys try to get the blanket out from under them with minimal movement and get Yuchan to drink a few mouthfuls of water. Instead he makes tiny mewls of sound each time he gets rocked in Sehyoon’s lap, but eventually Sehyoon maneuvers the two of them to the middle of the bed and gets them laid down.

It’s almost enough to have Yuchan kicking at Sehyoon, telling him to get out, but his want to feel full wins out. He stubbornly refuses to give in and squirms until he’s comfortably curled against Sehyoon’s front, even as he hisses from oversensitivity.

“You’re so cute,” Junhee says as the bed dips and Yuchan finally opens his eyes to see the way he crawls across the bed with a damp towel in hand. He’s gentle as he runs the cloth up the inside of Yuchan’s thighs and over his stomach, and he apologizes when he wraps the cloth around his cock to finish cleaning him up. This is enough for Yuchan to kick his leg out, knocking his knee against Junhee, even as it pulls at where he’s still seated on Sehyoon’s cock and pulls a pained groan from him.

“Wanna sleep,” he grumbles and Junhee laughs. He leans down, pressing one last kiss to Yuchan’s cheek, before he’s crawling back off the bed. Donghun takes his place, laying down in front of Yuchan and cuddling in close. Byeonkwan flops noisily behind Sehyoon, and Yuchan can feel his hands settle on Sehyoon’s belly and against his back.

Junhee putters back into the room, turning off the light, before shuffling over to the bed to join them all. He tugs the blanket over them all as he settles in behind Donghun, reaching out to sink his fingers into Yuchan’s hair. Having them all there is enough for Yuchan to finally feel safe, and it’s with Donghun kissing his forehead and the whispered “I love you”s from the boys, that he finally lets sleep drag him under.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
